Forever red and time travel
by bulldogman
Summary: Something happens during the mission and Tommy, Wes, and Jason are all sent to the future. What will happen to them. Will Wes and Jen Finally get to be together?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**I DON'T OWN POWER RANGERS.**

"Still number one" Jason shouted after Cole's attack. "Well I still have serpentera" General Vengex shouted making a run for the cockpit. "No" shouted Jason and he rushed after him. Tommy and Wes were right behind him. The others were just about to follow them to help them. But all of a sudden Serpentera exploded sending the ranger flying back.

Andros was the first one of the seven other red rangers up. He gasped when he saw what was left. There were bits and pieces of the old Zord. It had been torn apart. Andros and the others quickly tried to look for any signs of there comrades. But they could find none not even a piece of ranger spandex was left of them. They all hung their heads in sorrow they had just lost three good men.

**3001**

Tommy Oliver slowly opened his eyes. The light hurt his eyes and he quickly shut them back. He had a splitting head ace and had no idea how he was still alive. The last thing he remembered was fighting with Vengex with Wes Jason. Vengex had by mistake hit the auto destruct button in the struggle. He had no idea how he was alive or were he was. But he knew he was in to much pain to be dead. Tommy heard a groan beside of him and he opened his eyes again. Jason and Wes were both beginning to awaken. Tommy then noticed that they were all unmorphed.

Tommy quickly flicked his wrists and relaxed a little when his morpher reappeared. "Tommy" Tommy looked over at Jason. "Bro where are we last thing I remember we were on the moon in Serpentera". "I don't know man as far as I can tell by the way everything looks so advanced I'd say we are in the future some how. At hearing that he could be in the same year as Jen Wes shot up to his feet. He looked around and saw people staring at them. "Excuse me can anybody tell me what year we are in" Wes asked. They heard a few 3001 duhs and people started walking again.

"3001 yes" Wes jumped up and down happily. "Wow calm down there rookie" Jason said. "Why are you so excited" Jason asked him. Wes stopped jumping and looked at him. "The girl I love is from this year. That means I just have to find her and I can see her again" Wes said with a smile. All of a sudden a voice shouted out. "Time force you are all under arrest for illegal time jumping. Wes smiled knowing who it was and turned to face them.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Wes who had his back turned to the person rolled his eyes. He knew exactly who it was. "Man Jen do you treat every guy that is from the past that you love like this. Or is this reserved just for me?" Wes then turned around thinking that a smile would be on Jen's face. And that she would come running into his arms and they would then hug and maybe get a kiss or two in as well. But what he saw when he turned around made the smile vanish from his face right away.

There in front of him stood Jen. Beside of her was Katie and some blonde girl Wes did not know. What stole his heart and made him want to drop dead was the look on Jen's face. She had tears running down her face and she was shaking her head back and forth. She was slowly backing up to one of the time force cruisers. "Becky could you give me a lift back to hg? Katie can you take over I can't deal with this" Jen begged.

Both girls nodded and Becky drove Jen away. As she was passing him in the car she never once looked at him. Wes felt like his heart was going to explode. 'What have I done' Wes asked himself. He had never meant to hurt Jen like that. He had thought that she would be extremely happy to see him there in the future. "She is with Alex again isn't she" Wes asked Katie. Katie could see the tears in Wes's eyes and could hear the pain in his voice.

"No no Wes that is not it at all" Katie says and walks over to Wes. She then raps him in a gentle hug and rubs his back a little. She feels his body shake a few times and feels the part of her uniform on her right shoulder get a damp feeling. "Wes the thing is the last two times you guys have had to say goodbye have killed her inside. She just can't deal with having to do that again. When we got back from helping with the mut orgs she tried to kill herself by taking to much cough medicine" she tells him. "But I can tell you with out a doubt this she is still very much in love with you.

After a minute Wes pulls away and wipes his eyes. "I guess you have to take us to hq. So that they can send us back to 2004" Wes asked. "Yeah I do I'm sorry Wes I really am. I wish I could do something to help that would allow you to stay" Katie tells him. Wes nods his head that he understands. And gets into the 

passenger set of Katie's car. Tommy and Jason get into the back of the car. "Oh by the way these are two of earth's first rangers. Jason Scott the first red ranger and gold Zoe ranger. And Tommy Oliver the green dragonzord ranger, White tiger ranger, white falcon ranger. His also the red zeo ranger and first red turbo ranger. Guys this is my friend Katie the yellow time force ranger" Wes introduced them to each other.

All of a sudden Katie screamed. "Oh my god the Jason Scott and The Tommy Oliver. I have read all about both of you and all of your teams. We have to back at the academy to become time force officers" Katie says excitedly. "How did people find out we were power rangers to even get wrote about" Tommy asked. "We have special computers that allow us to go watch stuff that happened in the past. People watched your battle and wrote down stuff" she told Tommy. Tommy nods his head while Jason looks a little disturbed. He did not like the idea of having people watch him all the time.

After a few minutes they finally made it to hq. All three guys got out and looked around. The place was huge and there seemed to be more then one building. "Right across the street there is an apartment complex for the entire time force staff that does not have a place to live. On the top floor is a condo with bed rooms for us time force rangers" Katie tells them. "You guys all live together" Wes asked. "Yeah why do you think we did not get on each others nerves so much in 2001? We were really used to living together" Katie explained.

Katie then leads them into the main office. She takes them to an elevator and walks in. The guys follow and the door closes. "Floor7" she says and the elevator begins to move. After a few seconds is stops and the door opens again. They walk out and follow Katie to a door that reads Captain Logan on it. Katie knocks on the door and they hear a "come in" Katie opens the door and says. "We found the people that came in through the time hole. She then has Wes and the others come in. "You remember Wes he was our red ranger. This is Tommy Oliver and Jason Scott friends of Wes" she tells Captain Logan.

"Thank you Katie that is all for now" he tells her with a smile. Katie solutes him and walks out the door. "Gentle men if you can please tell me how you all got here we can start working things out" he tells them. Wes speaks up for the three of them and tells him what happened. "I see" Captain Logan says and turns to his computer. Tommy, Wes, and Jason just sit there for a few minutes waiting for the captain to speak again. When a flash of Jen crying comes into Wes's mind. "Sir" Wes says getting the captain's attention. "I don't want to return to 2004. I need Jen and she needs me" he tells her.

At first Captain Logan says nothing. He just looks into Wes's eyes. "Funny how you should say that. Because none of you can return to 2004" Logan tells them. "What" Tommy and Jason say at the same time shooing straight out of their seats. "You can't keep us here we have family and friends back there" Jason says angrily. "You can't because according to the time records. All three of you died on the moon in 2004. If I were to allow you to return it could destroy the future all together" he tells them.

"How could we have died we are alive and well right here" Jason asks. "I don't know Mr. Scott for some reason a time portal opened up at the right time and swallowed you up. But the history records have been set there is nothing I can do I'm sorry". "Wait I changed my destiny can't they change theirs" Wes asked. "No Mr. Collins since you did that new time laws have been past". "By you" Tommy asks. "Lord no I don't have that kind of power. The big wigs up stairs did it" he tells them.

"So what are we suppose to do" Tommy asks. "Well we have two none used morphers. The rangers could use you two" he tells them. "Wait I have a question" Wes speaks up again. "Yes Mr. Collins" Captain Logan asks having a feeling he already knows what it is. "Since we won't be returning to the past does this mean me and Jen can be together" he asks. "Yes Mr. Collins you can be together. I will be listing you and your friends if they agree to be rangers to all be lieutenant". Tommy and Jason agree to do it saying they have nothing else better to do now.

Logan calls Katie back in and asks her to show them to the Ranger condo. Katie gave Wes a bone crushing hug after hearing the news. Just as the four of them are leaving the captain stops them. "Mr. Scott, Mr. Oliver does the names Kimberly Hart and Trini Kwan mean anything to you?" "They were once our teammates in the past why" Tommy asks. "Because my fiends they are here in the future.

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"This some kind of sick joke" Tommy hissed. "Kimberly and Trini have been missing for years. The last time I saw her was after the turbo rangers saved us. And I had just gotten back into contact with her for about a month before that happened" Jason told him. "Not long after Kim vanished for good. Her family and Trini's vanished after the letter Kim sent for some reason. I don't see how you can make up this stuff about our friends.

"Because it's true Kim's and Trini's families were both from the future. Both Kim and Trini as well as the siblings were born here. Back then it was a violent time and their families fled. However they were not meant to stay in the past they should have never gone there in the first place. After we tracked them down we filled Kim and Trini in. That is why Kim wrote the letter" he said looking at Tommy.

"Yes I know about it Kim talks to me a lot about it. About how much she misses you. Please don't blame her she was just following orders from the big wigs up stairs. If it helps she is still very much in love with you. She has tried to date other people from this time line. But has found no one that could take your place in her heart". Tommy sighs and looks at Captain Logan. "I understand rules had to be followed".

Jason nods his head and seems to calm down. "Oh and Jason Trini talks fondly about you as well" Captain Logan tells them before sending them on their way. As they are walking out of the main building Wes feels something hit him on the inside. It is a pang of fear that hits him fast and hard. "What if Jen just loved me because I was something she could not have. Will she feel the same way now that I am here for good?

As they enter the apartment complex he feels his chest grow thigh. His breath starts to get ragged and he feels his pulse pick up. "Oh god what if it's a mistake a big big mistake. Sure I love Jen with all my heart. But what if she changes her mind? What if she goes for someone a little more her time line" he asks himself. They are in the elevator and are just about to reach their floor he starts to feel a little too crowed.

Tommy notices him start to sway a little. "Wes you ok man" Tommy asks him placing a hand on his shoulder. "I don't feel so good" Wes says. The next thing Tommy knows Wes faints and Tommy has to catch him to keep him from hitting the floor. Katie hears Tommy gasp as he catches Wes. She turns around and shouts "**Wes**".

Jen had her face buried in her pillow. She was sobbing into it hard with her whole body shaking. By her side are her sister Becky who had driven her there. And her cousin Kimberly Hart. And her's and Kim's best friend Trini is there as well. Becky had called Kim and Trini when she had been driving Jen back to HQ. She had convinced Jen to lay down for a little bit. She called Captain Logan for her and told him what was going on. He had told her to have Jen to take the rest of the day off.

"Do you think I handled it wrong" Jen asked after she had stopped her tears. "No Jen no you were not ready. And I understand if Tommy were to show up and I knew that he could not stay here with me. I would have acted the same way that you did. You had to have your heart torn up twice. That is hard for anybody of any time line who is in love. It is what makes love a bitch at times" Kim tells her. "Tell me about it. I mean I love Wes and I would love to see him today. But then he would be sent away and I might not ever see him again. And I just don't know if I can deal with it again.

All of a sudden they all heard Katie's voice hollar "**Wes**". Jen shot straight out of bed. "Did you guys hear that" she asked. Becky, Kimberly, and Trini all nodded. Though Jen was scared about having to see Wes again. The sound of her voice when Katie had hollered his name sprung her into action. She rushed out of her bed room. Just then Katie busted into the condo. "Guys come quickly" she then runs back out into the hallway. All three girls followed her into the hallway. There they saw Wes lying on the ground not moving. There is a guy fanning Wes with his shirt. A smaller guy is checking Wes's breathing and pulse.

Jen rushed over and kneeled down next to Tommy. "What's wrong with him" she asked. "I don't know he just fainted. We had just gotten done talking with Captain Logan about what was going to happen to us". At hearing his Jen closes her eyes. She feels a hand on her shoulder and she opens her eyes again. "He is not going anywhere none of us are. We are recorded as dying on the mission we were on. He told us if we went back it would be really bad for the time line" he tells her. "I guess he just got too excited about finally being able to be with you. He actually started crying on Katie's shoulder in the captain's office".

Katie at this time decided to speak up. "Maybe we should continue this inside" she asks. "Yeah sounds like a good idea" Jason agrees. Tommy grabs Wes's feet. And Jason places his hands on the upper part of his back. Together they carry Wes into the condo. As they were walking in the caught Trini and Kim watching them. "Hey Kim" "hey Trini" they say at the same time. Both girls grow stiff. Both girls were thinking at the same time. 'It can't be him it can't it can't'. They gently place Wes on the couch in the living room. Jen was watching Kim and Trini. And she was wondering how they knew them.

"Who are you" Jen asked. "And how do you know Kim and Trini" Becky asked. Jason and Tommy smiled at one another. "Why don't we show you. Tommy flicked his wrists while Jason reached behind his back. "It's Morphin Time" they call out at the same time. "Tyrannosaurus" "Zeo Ranger 5 red". There were two flashes of red. Next thing anybody knew there were two red rangers standing there. Jason and Tommy were lucky they were standing near Kim and Trini. Because before they could do more both girls fainted. Tommy and Jason caught them before they could hit the ground.

Tommy and Jason started to laugh after catching them. "Man bro I expected it with Kim considering she use to do it almost all the time around you. But I did not think Trini would do it" Jason said between laughs. Tommy just nodded his head laughing to hard to talk. Jen started getting mad for laughing. "Hey that's not funny they fainted" she tells them. "Relax" Tommy tells her. They lay the two girls down on the ground. "Power down" they say at the same time. "What do you mean relax they fainted" Jen said again. "Just watch" was all Jason would say. Tommy kneeled in front of Kim and placed his hand under her head. "Come on beautiful it's time to get up" he tells her. Jason on the other hand says. "Trini beautiful time to rise and shine".

Both girls' eyes start to flutter open. They blinked their eyes a few times. After a few minutes Kim finds her voice. "I can't believe it is it really you" Kim asked looking in to Tommy's eyes. "In the flesh and don't worry the captain explained everything about you girls being here" he told her. "Everything" Kim squeaked. "Yes everything including the letter you sent me" he tells her. "Tommy I'm so sorry I never wanted to write that letter I loved you so much I sti" Tommy silenced her with a kiss. When Kim instantly stiffened Tommy grew scared that he had done a stupid and wrong thing to do. He pulled away a little and was going to apologize to her. But Kim growled and pulled him back into her personal space and kissed him. They were broken up by the sound of their friends voices. "Were they always like that in the past" Jen asked. "They were worse" Trini said and Jason gave a hardy laugh. The couple sent glares to their friends. "So you guys are 

the Tommy and Jason from Angel Grove these two won't shut up about" Jen teased.

All of a sudden Wes started to toss and turn in his sleep. He started to sweat a lot. "No Jen Leave her alone no Jen" Wes cried out. Jen is by his side in a heart beat and is holding his hand. "Wes wake up come on Wes I'm right here" She tells him. Wes stops tossing and grows still. "Wes" Jen says with concern in her voice. Wes opens his eyes and looks at her. He does not do anything for a minute. Then he grabs her in a hug dragging her to lie beside him on the couch. "It's ok Wes it was just a bad dream" Jen says soothingly when she feels him shaking. "It felt so real" he tells her still shaking. "Do you want to talk about it" Jen asks. Wes shakes his head no. Jen decides to let it drop for a while. "Tommy and Jason explained what happened. "I'm glad you are here to stay" she tells him. She then kisses him and Wes kisses back with a much passion as he can. They break apart when they hear Kim say. "And they say we are bad Handsome they are worse". They then hear Tommy and Jason both laughing.

an I know this is a very good chapter. At least I don't think so I had a hard time with the start of the chapter. Thank you guys so much for the reviews please keep them coming.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

As Wes, Jen, Kim, Tommy, Jason, Trini, and Becky were sitting around talking. Katie walks back in. She has two devices in her hands. "Here you go guys your new morphers. Gold for Tommy and white for Jason" she says. "Great another color change. You really are Mr. Rainbow ranger" Jason teased. "Ha ha very funny asshole" Tommy says. "I think you will look sexy in gold. If it makes you feel any better I'm silver instead of pink" Kim pouts.

"What color are you Trini" Jason asks. Trini makes a face and says "purple". "I guess wearing clothing matching your color died out sometime huh" Tommy asks the girls. "Yep Time force wants us all in uniform like the rest of them" Jen says. "We will have to take you guys tomorrow to be fitted for uniforms" Jen says looking at Wes. Wes groans and rolls his eyes. "I hate wearing uniforms" he whines. "But I think you will look cute in one" Jen pouts back" Wes sighs and bows his head.

"It does not matter what year it is. No ranger guy can resist the ranger girl pout" Kim says and giggles. Tommy flicks his wrists calling is zeonizer out and taking it off. "Is there a safe place to keep this" He asks looking at Jen. "Yeah all the bedrooms have safes to keep important things in. Though I don't know why you would want to keep it. You won't need it now that you have the chrono morpher" Jen asks.

"Never know when it might be needed again. I have had my powers taken away from me by forces of evil to many times. It is always good to have a back up" he tells her. Kim nods her head and Tommy wraps his arms around her shoulder. Kim lets out a sigh and rests her head against his chest. "Hey guys captain Logan wants us to spend the next two days doing team bonding and getting Wes, Tommy, and Jason use to being in our time. What do you guys want to do" Katie asks. Kim, Tommy, Jason, and Trini all looked at each other. "There is a park near by" Kim said giving Tommy a smile. "A picnic and football at the park. Sounds good just like old times" Tommy says. Jason nods his head and smiles at hearing this.

"How about we go to the lake in the next town over. We can pack a lunch. Then we can rent some wave runners and have some water fun" Jen asks. "They have wave runners in 3000" Wes asked. "Yep we sure do" Jen tells him. I'm in 

favor of that" Wes said. They all agreed that sounded like fun. "Ok Katie call Lucas and Trip and tell them to come here so we can get ready" Jen tells her. Katie calls them and has them come back to the condo. Once there the girls surprise them by showing them Wes was there. They then had Tommy and Jason come out of there rooms. Trip and Lucas just about wet there pants went they met the two ranger legends.

After getting the introductions out of the way. The girls worked together to put together a lunch to take to the lake. The guys sat around and relaxed while the girls were getting ready. "Oh by the way you guys never told us what mission you were on that you were suppose to die on" Lucas said making conversation. Tommy and Jason looked at one another. Wes was also looking at them. They had no idea how the girls would handle the news of a red rangers only special mission. Or how Lucas and Trip would take it for that matter.

The girls who had just gotten done with fixing the lunch walked into the living room. She saw Wes squirming and decided to grill him herself. She walked over to him and sat down on his lap. She rapped her arms around his neck and looked him right in the eyes. "Wes what are you guys not telling us" she asked with a look that said tell me now or your dead. "It was a red rangers only mission" Wes blurted out. He tried to curl into a fetal position when he saw the look in her eyes. But with her sitting on him it was impossible.

Jen got off his lap and stood about three feet from him. She placed her hands on her hips and glared."YOU WHAT" she shouted at him. "It's not my fault I was just called to help with the mission. I had no idea it would be reds only" Wes told her with pleading eyes. "And just who was the leader hum" Jen asked ticked off. "It was me" said Tommy. All turned to face him and Kim glared at him hard. "And just why in the hell was it just a red rangers mission Thomas" Kim asked. Tommy cringed when he heard her use his full first name. She had only done it once before and she had been really really mad at him.

Tommy sighed before saying. "We were facing the machine empire. The day that I had been dreading for a long time had finally come to pass. The last of the generals were coming for revenge. And they were going to do it by bringing back to life serpentera" he tells them. "In all my years the machine empire was the most deadly enemy I had ever faced. I knew that there was a chance some of us. If not all of us might not make it back. I choose red rangers because I wanted the ones that were the most used to the most danger. Plus if I had called more rangers from the teams. And we had failed in our mission. The earth would have been in bigger 

trouble because there would not be a strong defense left to make a final stand against them" Tommy explains.

Jason decides to speak up as well and try to get his buddy out of some of the trouble that he had found himself in. "I agree with Tommy's reasons. The earth needed the remaining rangers to be ready incase we failed. I fought the machine empire as the gold ranger. And I agree with Tommy in saying they were the most dangerous enemy that either one of us had ever faced. They went farther then Lord Zedd or Rita had ever gone. Zedd and Rita were even deadly afraid of the machine empire and their might.

Jen looked around the room and looked at the other rangers. She saw understanding and forgiveness in each of their eyes. Jen sighs and says "ok you are forgiven but don't do that ever again" she tells the three red rangers. They all nod and Jen walks back closer to Wes. She grabs his hand and drags him off the chair he was sitting on. "Alright now that we have gotten past that. I thought we were under orders to have some fun so let's go" she ordered.

The others follow with Tommy grabbing the picnic basket. Jen leads them down stairs and to an underground parking deck. "This is my car" Jen said smiling at Wes. It was a slick looking pink sports car. Beside of it was a sliver car of the same model. And that one is mine" Kim said walking over to it. On the other side of Jen's car was a large green suv. "Let me guess Trip this bad boy is yours" Wes asks his friend. "You know it" Trip says getting in. Katie gets in beside of him. Lucas and Becky get in the back seat of Trip's suv. Jason and Trini get into a purple truck and Wes gets into Jen's car.

Jen takes the lead and pulls out of the parking deck. "So how expensive is gas here in the future" Wes asks. Jen smiles and takes of his hands with her free one. "There is no gas here in the future honey. All the cars are solar powered. There is a battery that is charged during the day when we drive in the sun. The battery can last up to 500 miles with out needing a recharge" she tells him. Wes is shocked to learn there is no more gasoline. "Aren't you worried somebody might try to block out the sun? Wouldn't that cause a lot of problems for time force" Wes asked. Jen shook her head and told him.

Time force had a lot of power banks that gather energy from the sun and store it. We have enough power to run the entire city for 200 years" she tells him. Wes nods his head and gives a sigh of relief. All of a sudden Jen grow silent and looks to be deep in thought about something. "Jen you ok" Wes asks giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "Yeah I'm fine Wes but there is something that I would like to ask you" she tells him. "Go ahead ask me you don't ever have to be afraid to ask 

me anything" he tells her. "I know that we just got together. But thanksgiving is in three weeks. And I was wondering if you would like to come meet mine and Kim's family" Jen asks. "Is that what you are so nerves about" Wes asks.

Jen nods her head and stops talking. "Hey hey" he says and gently squeezes' her hand and says. "You don't have to worry about asking me that. I would love to meet your family. I just hope that they like me" he tells her. Jen looks over at him quickly and smile at him before turning her attention back on the road. "They will love you Wes you're a great guy" she tells him. The young couple happily talks about stuff other then family the rest of the ride to the lake. They find a parking spot and get out.

"This is a local park where me and my family use to come to when I was a little girl" Jen tells him as they walk with the others to an unused picnic table. "Maybe one day we can have a family of our own and bring them here as well" Wes asks. Jen smiles and says "I like the sound of that". As the group talk and eat together none are aware of a bump that they are about to run into in their happiness.

What do you think of this chapter? Please review and let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

The gang had just finished up eating lunch and were relaxing a little bit before going into the water. They were all lying down on blankets that had been brought with them. The warm sun was shining down on all of them. "Do you know what this reminds me of" Tommy asked Kim. "Hum" Kim said playing with his short hair. "Being back in Angel Grove when we were in high school. Me and Jason would be sparing. Billy would be relaxing against a tree reading a book. You would have your guitar out and would be singing and playing. Trini and Zack would just be lying around watching everyone.

We would then all sit down together and have lunch. We would then normally either run into Bulk in Skull trying to discover who the power rangers were. Or get a call from Zordon saying that the city was once again under attack. We would go in kick the bad guys butts then go to the youth center. Ernie would always be there with smoothies and a smile waiting on us. Sometimes I wonder if he knew our secret" Tommy said. "I don't know Tommy but I miss all of them from the past. Billy, Zack, Zordon, Ernie, even Bulk and Skull" Kim said with a sigh.

"You're not the only one" Jason spoke up from beside Tommy. "It not any fun having everyone know that we are rangers. I'm kind of going to miss trying to hide that fact from everyone". "Yeah but at least we won't get in trouble with our parents for getting caught sneaking in after a late night mission. Or having to explain why our grades dropped because we were to busy saving the world to study" Tommy said with a laugh. "Or having to explain how we got bruises from fighting" Kim said with a smile. "The good old days will be missed" Trini said with a sigh

"You guys really miss it? When we went back into the past and had to hide the fact we were from the future and rangers. It was nothing but a pain in the ass" Jen told them. "Yeah I might seem that way now. But you will miss it after a while" Tommy told her with a smile. "I doubt that" Lucas said getting into the conversation. Tommy looked over at Jason and said. "Man what's wrong with this generation. They have no taste for the fun things in life" he said with a laugh. Jason laughed right along with them. They were both silenced when their girlfriends slapped them on the chest.

"Ow beautiful why did you do that for" Tommy asked looking at Kim. She just glared at him for a moment before saying. "I am part of this generation remember. I may have met you in the past but I was born in the future" she told him. "I'm sorry beautiful" Tommy said giving her his best sad puppy look. Kim rolled her eyes and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll forgive you this time handsome just don't make the same mistake again. Or you will be in big trouble" she warns him.

Beside them Jason had apologized to Trini as well. They had just gotten done kissing and making up. "You guys make me sick being so lovey dovey" came Jen's voice. Kim stuck her tongue out at her cousin who was resting her head on Wes's chest. "Look at you you are no better" Kim told her. "Hey we are not all over each other in public" Jen said ticked off.

"Yeah we will wait till we are a lone for a hot make out session" Wes said laughing. "Wes" Jen screeched annoyed at him for saying that. She sat up and crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh shut up and come back here you know I'm right". Wes then pulled her back down and she relaxed into his embrace again. "Oh Kim Becky I almost forgot to tell you. I asked Wes to come home with me for thanksgiving and he said yes" Jen said happily.

"Tommy agreed to come with me as well" Kim also said happily. "Lucas is coming with me as well" Becky said from her spot beside Lucas. The group continued to relax awhile while they waited for their food to settle before going into the water. About thirty minutes later Wes and Jen went over to the shack where they could rent wave runners. They were told that there were only two left at the moment.

"I guess we could take turns. It's still early in the day and we don't have a certain time that we have to be back by" Wes said. "Yeah how about we let the others have a go first and we can swim in the water" Jen asked. Wes told her it sounded good to him and they rented the last two out. They went back to their friends and told them what was going on. They all agreed to the plan and let Tommy and Kim on one first.

And let Katie and Trip on the other one. They walked over to the dock that the wave runners were tied up at. "Remember you can use your communicators if you run into problems. The wave runners have a built in gps that Kim knows how to use so you guys can't get lost" Jen told Tommy. "We will be over there swimming" Jen said pointing to a small cove that was close by. Tommy gave her a thumbs up and left the dock. Trip and Katie were right behind them. "Come on 

guys" Jen said to the others and took Wes's hand. She led them to the cove and they sat their stuff down.

Wes all of a sudden got and idea and smiled evilly at Lucas. "Watch this" he mouthed at him. Lucas smirked as he watched Wes sneak up to Jen as she was talking to Becky. Before Jen knew what was happening Wes threw her over his shoulder and ran for the water. Lucas busted out laughing as he watched his friend carry a screaming Jen into the water. Lucas got the same look on his face as he looked at Becky. "Oh no don't you dare **LUCAS"** Becky screeched as Lucas carried her into the water. Jason and Trini just watched on in amusement.

Both girls were screaming to be put down so the guys dumped them. Both girls came to the surface gasping for breath and glaring. Wes and Lucas were trying to hold each other up while laughing. "YOU'RE DEAD COLLINS" Jen hollered and jumped on him. She tired to get him to go down. But he was bigger and stronger so he was easily able to support her. Jen looked over at Becky and saw she was having no better luck with Lucas.

"No fair" Jen said pouting still in Wes's arms. "Who said life was fair" Wes asked with a smirk and kissed Jen. Wes set Jen down where she could stand and the water was not so close to her head. "You guys ever play chicken fight" Wes asked Jen. "Chicken fight never heard of it" she told him. "Never heard of it" Wes said shocked.

"What's the big deal about this chicken fight" Lucas asked. "I'll explain but first Becky get on Lucas's shoulders. And Jen you get on mine" Wes said and went under water so she could climb on. Once Wes felt her securely on his shoulders Wes came back up. "Now the object of the game is to try to knock your enemy of balance and make them go underwater.

You ladies are supposed to lock up while me and Lucas are to do the same" Wes explained. "Sounds like fun but Wes you could never bet me" Lucas said with a smirk. "Pretty confident for someone who has never played before" Wes said with a smirk on his face as well. "Talk is cheep lets do this" Jen said with determination in her voice. "Are you really wanting to loose big sister" Becky asked as Lucas and Wes approached each other. "I'm not loosing you are" Jen told her sister. Jason and Trini get into the water and say they will be judges. The two teams lock up and the battle is on. At one point it looks like Jen and Wes are going to loose.

Lucas has Wes bending his back almost touching the water. But all of a sudden Wes pushes Lucas back with all his might. Lucas is suppressed and he and 

Becky go down. "Yes we win" Jen says as Wes lowers into the water to allow Jen off his shoulders. "Are you ok" Jen asks him once his is standing strait up again. I know that had to be hard on your back" she adds. "Nothing a back rub from you later on won't cure" he tells her with a grin. "Is that a hint at something Mr. Collins" Jen asks with a smirk. "Maybe why don't you tell me what you think miss. Scotts" Wes asks her back. "I think you two need a room" came a voice.

Everyone turns to see that it was Tommy that said that. Kim is walking beside of him holding his hand. Katie and Trip are right behind them smiling. "Did they make out the entire time we were gone" Kim asked Becky and Trini. "Nope they are not as bad as you and Tommy" Trini said with a grin. "Why must everyone say we are that bad we are no worse then any of you other couples" Kim asked ticked off. "Because your fun to pick on little sister" Jason said with a laugh.

Kim pouts crossing her arms over her chest. "I have to agree we are that bad" Tommy said surprising everyone. "Tommy" Kim said shocked giving him the evil eye. "What we are in love and not afraid just to show the whole world how much. It's nothing to be ashamed of and if other people don't understand it then it's their loss" he tells her. Kim smiles and kisses his cheek. "Your right handsome you others are just jealous of our love. Come one we will go have us some alone time" Kim said dragging Tommy from the others. "Ok Lucas, Becky you guys and Wes, and Jen have the wave runners to yourselves now. Just make sure one of you comes in in a little while to see if one or the other has let Jason and Trini have a turn" Katie tells them.

They agree and the two couples head over to where the waver runners are docked. "Do you want me to drive out of the no wake zone and then take you to a place to show you how to drive it" Jen asked as they neared the dock. "It should be just about the same as the ones in the past right? Just a little more high teck and look a little better" he asks. Jen nods her head at him. "Then I should be fine to drive it out. I use to drive wave runners back home all of the time" he tells Jen.

"Ok but if you start to feel unsure just let me know. Don't be afraid to tell me you don't know how to run something in this time Wes. Some things were strange for us to when we came to the past remember" Jen asks. "Yeah I remember" Wes tells her. He then helps her on the back of the water craft once they reach it. He then gets on in front of her. He attaches the key line to his life jacket that he has put on. (For those of you that has never ridden on a wave runner. The key is attached to this stretchy line that you attach to you life jacket.

That way if you were to ever fall off one. The key would come with you and the wave runner would not get far away from you). They slowly make it out of the 

no wake zone. Wes and Lucas start to race each other. The girls are clinging tight to the guys waits squealing out their joy. After a few minutes of racing the two couple separate and got separate directions. After a few minutes of riding Jen gets an idea for pay back for Wed dumping her into the water earlier. She taps him on the shoulder and says in his ear. "Stop I want to jump in and get my hair wet" she tells him. Wes nods and the craft comes to a stop.

Jen dove into the water and did not surface right away. Wes started to get worried. He was just about to dive in when he saw something rising t the surface. It was Jen and she seemed to be unconscious. "**JEN**" Wes cries and dives into the water. He takes her into his arms and says. 'Jen come on wake up". All of a sudden he eyes pop open and she grabs his arms and yells "Boo". Jen then laughs at the look he has on his face. Wes lowers his arms and looks away from her. "Wes come on it was a joke" she tells him. All of a sudden Wes grabs her life jacket at the shoulders and shakes her. "A joke just a joke? I thought that I had lost you do you have any idea how much that would have destroyed me" he yells at her. All of a sudden Wes stops when he sees the look on her face. All his anger fades away and concern takes its place. She is shaking in the water and starts to cry hugging herself. "Jen come on please don't cry I'm sorry" he says taking her in his arms

_Flash back_

_9 year old Jen was staying with her Aunt Carly and Uncle Ben while her parents were on a vacation. Her brother and sister were playing at friends houses. Jen was sick so she was not able to play with her friends that day. All of a sudden she heard the front door open and an angry voice ask. "Why the hell is my dinner not ready woman"? Jen flinched when she heard her uncle's voice. She could tell he had been drinking. He had a temper when he was sober. But when he was drunk he was a whole lot worse._

_Jen all of a sudden hear a slap and heard her aunt cry out in pain. Jen not thinking at the time rushed to the kitchen. "Leave her alone" Jen yelled at her uncle. Her uncle turned to face her and walked over to her. Jen backed herself into a corner scared to death. "Don't you ever raise your voice to me" he growls then slaps her across the face. Jen falls to the ground but her uncle pick her back up. "Do you understand me" he asks and shakes her. After a few hard shakes he leaves the room leaving the two women scared and hurt._

_End flash back_

Back with Wes he still could not stop her from crying. "Come on Jen please talk to me" he begs. But all that Jen will babble sound like "please don't hurt me 

I'll be good". Wes swims to the waver runner with Jen in his arms. He pulls up on the seat cover and looks around in the storage space underneath it. He finds a communicator and presses a couple of buttons. "Can anybody hear me I need help" he calls into the device. He got no response and was getting really scared. Luckily Lucas saw them and pulled up to them. "Oh my God Jen" Becky says when she sees her sister.

"What the hell did you do to her" Becky asks as she takes Jen from Wes. Jen sobs into her sister's jacket still shaking. "I I I I" Wes says not able to speak. "You know what I don't want to hear it. The best thing you can do is head back to port. Then leave us alone" Becky says. As Becky and Lucas are working on getting Jen onto their craft. None of them look at Wes once. Wes heart is killing him as he hears Jen's sobs. Lucas and Becky give Wes one last glare before heading to port. "Great I just got her and now she thinks I'm a monster. You have been with her not even a whole day good going Collins" Wes says to himself.

He drives back to port and fines Trip waiting on everyone. "Wes what happened" Trip asked. Wes opens him mouth to speak but seem to do so. Then next thing he knows his is crying on his friend's shoulder. "I've lost her I've lost her she thinks I'm a monster" He keeps saying over and over again. Trip tires to sooth his friend but does not seem to have much luck. Trip all of a sudden pulls a key from his pocket. "Wes I think for right now it would be best if you took my truck and went somewhere else. The others are pretty mad and I don't think you being here is such a good idea right now" he tells his friend.

"I guess your right call me when you guys are ready to be picked up" he tells Trip. "Wes just be careful and drive safe". Wes nods his head and heads for the parking lot. Trip sighs as he watches him go. He then walks in the direction that he knows that Jen had been taken. 'I just hope that Wes and Jen can find a way to get through this' Trip says to himself as he continues on his way.

Will Jen and Wes get through this? Find out next time. Thanks for the reviews keep them coming.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Wes was walking to Trips suv with his head down. He had no idea how he was going to make things right with Jen. He loved her so much and he had made her afraid of him. And made her cry too Wes knew Jen rarely cried. "Great you have been here not even a full day and you have made her cry twice. Good going Collins you idiot" Wes tells himself. Wes finally gets in the suv and drives away. He was just sitting there thinking when he got an idea.

He had seen a grocery store just down the road. Captain Logan and given him, Jason, and Tommy, some money to live on until they got their first pay checks. "I'll go get some flowers and some candy girls in this year love them like girls in my time do I'm sure" Wes says to himself. Wes pulls away with a hopeful heart that he can fix things with Jen.

Back with Jen and the others Jen had cried herself to sleep. "I wonder what happened" Tommy asked looking at everyone. "I don't know but Wes better stay away from my sister. He had better pray real hard that I don't report him to Captain Logan" Becky threatened. "Calm down we don't know what happened yet. We need to give Jen time to calm down then tell us her story of what happened. Then ask Wes for his side" Tommy said taking the roll of peace maker and leader.

"Tommy's right guys" Jason said taking his friend's side. Kim nodded her head in agreement. "What ever happened Wes is feeling really bad about it. All you had to do was look in his eyes and see sorrow" Trip said from his spot on the ground beside Katie. "Where is Wes" Kim asked looking around. "I had him take my suv and go drive for a while. I knew you guys were mad and thought it would be for the best. I told him I would call when we were ready to leave" Trip told them.

The others nodded their heads. Tommy and Jason shared a look that told each other they hoped Wes was ok. They both knew what it was like thinking they had lost the one they loved the most. Kim saw the concern in Tommy's eyes and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry handsome I'm sure that everything will work out in the end" she tells him. "I hope so beautiful for the sake of our team I hope so".

Back with Wes he had finally made it to the grocery store and had walked in. Wes was amused to see that not much wad different then the ones in his time. There were a few robots working the cash register instead of humans running all of them. As he was looking around a woman walked up to him. "Good day sir can I help you with something" she asked. "Yes do you have any flowers and boxed of chocolates" Wes asked. "Yes sir follow me and I will help you get them" she told him with a smile.

A few minutes later Wes walks out of the store with the items he wanted. Besides the chocolate and the flowers. Wes also got her a card made that told her he was sorry and that he loved her very much. "I hope this works" Wes says to himself as he starts up the suv and pulls away heading back for the lake. As he was driving down the road his communicator beeped. Wes hit the button for audio to come on. But not for the hologram to come on. "Hello this is Wes" he said still driving. "Wes where are you" came Trips voice. "I'm on my way back now I should be there in a few minutes" he tells Trip.

"There is a mutant attacking here at the lake. We need your help now" Trip tells him. "I'll be right there hang on" Wes tells him stomping on the accelerator sending him speeding down the road. When he makes it back he sees people running for their lives. Wes sees the other rangers fighting the mutant. It looks like a giant fish with legs. Wes's heart starts to race when he sees that the monster has a weapon pointed at Jen who is helpless lying on the ground in pain. Wes quickly hops out and morphs.

"No" Wes cries charging at the mutant. As the mutant turns around it gets kicked hard in the stomach and goes flying a couple of feet. Wes rushes to Jen's side and asks. "Jen you ok" and gently places his hands on her shoulders. "Yeah I'm fine Wes listen I'm" she starts to say. But Wes cut her off. "Let's take care of this guy first the we can talk ok" he asks gently. Jen nods her head and he helps her to her feet.

"You power punks can never defeat me or my master" the mutant taunted them. "And just who is your master" Jason asked stepping close to the mutant. "Ha you are just going to wait and see. My master is not ready to make their presence known just yet. But soon yes very soon you will all know the true power that my master holds when he destroys all of you and take over the world" the mutant disappears retreating to some unknown location. "Damn he got away" Tommy growls "We will get him next time bro for now lets just try to relax some more" Jason tells them. "Your right bro ok guys lets power down" Tommy calls.

Tommy, Jason, Trini, Katie, Lucas, Becky, and Kim all power down. "Hey where did Jen and Wes go" Kim asked noticing them missing. They all look around and see them heading for the parking lot. Becky turns to follow them but Lucas stops her. "Lucas let me go" Becky tells him thrashing in his arms. "They need a few minutes alone to talk. We can go check up on them in a minute" he tells her. "I just don't want her hurt again" Becky says and her shoulders sag. "I know you don't but we need to try to trust Wes. The way she talked before the mutant attacked she made it seemed like it was more her fault then his" he tells her.

Back with Wes and Jen they had made it to Trips suv. Wes had given her the candy and the flowers. She had just gotten done reading the card that he had made for her. "Oh Wes" she says and lunges into his arms. "I'm sorry" she tells him. "Jen what are you sorry for" Wes asks rubbing her back. "I should have not done what I did. It was stupid of me. I want to tell you why I reacted the way I did. But just not here. Let's head back to the condo where we can talk in private in my room" she tells him. Wes nods his head in agreement and they walk to their friends holding hands. They tell them they need to talk and where they are going.

"Take your time and call us when you are done. We will go show Tommy and Jason around the city" Kim tells Jen. Jen nods her head and smiles at the group before turning and walking away with Wes. The drive back to HQ was a quite one. Wes could tell that she was thinking about things and left her alone so she could think. Once they had made it to the condo they went into the room that had a pink door on it. They sat down together on her pink bed and looked at one another. Jen let out a sigh and closed her eyes. Wes squeezed her hand and said to her.

"It's ok you don't have to tell me yet if you are not ready" he tells her. "No I have to do this" she tells him. "When I was little my parents would send me and by sister and our brother to stay with my aunt and uncle. Up until the time I turned six there really was not a problem. But then my uncle turned to drinking when work started to get really hard on him. He was one of time force's top scientists and they had him working on a lot of projects.

He would drink to take away the pressure. But for us it brought out a monster that was always angry. There was one summer when my parents went out of town for there anniversary. My brother and sister were at friend's house playing. I was sick at the time so I had to stay home at my aunt's place. One day my uncle came home drunk and wanted to know where the hell was his dinner. My aunt had not made it fast enough for him so he hit her. I went in there and told him to leave her alone. He turned his attention on me and hit me. He then shook me like you did today and threatened me" Jen closed her eyes. But Wes saw a tear leaking out and 

he brushed it away lovingly before taking her in his arms. "Jen I'm so sorry" he tells her. "It's ok you did not know" she tells him and snuggles close to him seeking his protection. For four more years me and my aunt would take beatings from him. If I was not over there the he would get me alone when he came to visit and do it. He would always tell me that if I ever told a sole he would kill me" she tells him. "How did you get it to stop them" Wes asks hugging her tighter.

"My uncle finally made a mistake and my dad and his brother Sam caught Uncle Bill hitting me and threatening me. They took him down and called the police. Uncle Bill was sentenced to 10 years. But about 2 years later he escaped and tried to hurt me and my aunt. He is now in jail for life. My Aunt Mary says divorcing him felt so good. She said she had not felt so free in a long time after it was all said and done" she tells Wes. "He is the reason I joined time force. So that I could learn to better defend myself. I can not help but think that one day he is going to come after me again" she says and starts to shake.

"Hey hey you listen to me right now I will never let him hurt you again understand" Wes asks her. Wes can tell she is tired and tells her. "You look like you could use some sleep. I will go so you can get some rest". He goes to stand up but she grabs his wrist. "Will you lay here and hold me" she asks him when he turned to look at her. Wes smiled and laid down on the bed with her.

Jen rested her head on his chest and was asleep in no time. For a few minutes Wes just watches Jen sleep with a peaceful smile on her face. Just before he too falls asleep Wes kisses her forehead gently and whispers in her ear. "Your safe Jen sweet dreams I love you. Just before he falls asleep he watches her smile grow a little.

A little while later Kim, Tommy and the others walk into the condo. "Jen" Kim calls. When she gets no response she starts to get worried. "Jen where are you" Becky calls out. Kim walks to Jen's door and opens it. There lying on Jen's bed is a sight that makes her smile. Jen and Wes are sound asleep in each others arms. Kim feels an arm go around her shoulders and pull her close. "Oh Tommy is that not the cutest thing you have ever seen" Kim asks as she rest her head on his chest. "I think we are a cuter couple" he tells her and kisses her cheek. "Come on lets leave these two alone. Then after while how about me and you fix dinner for everyone" Tommy asks.

"You know how to cook" Kim says with a giggle after she shuts Jen's door back. "Hey I know how to cook thank you my parents taught me" he tells her. They find the others and tell them where Jen and Wes are and that they are fine. The four remaining couple sit down in the living room together. All hoping that the 

few days that they have off left will be peaceful. But for Tommy, Jason, Trini, and Kim. There minds keep trying to figure out who this master is that the mutant was talking about. And how difficult it was going to be to defeat them.

Thanks for the great reviews guys keep them coming and God bless you all.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

A little while later Wes woke up to the smell of food being cooked filling his senses. Wes looked down when he felt a weight on his chest. He saw that it was Jen's head. Wes felt a smile on his face when he saw her there with him. 'I'm so lucky to have her in my life. To have her love and to know that she knows that I love her as well' Wes said to himself. For a few more minutes Wes just laid there playing with some of Jen's hair. All of a sudden there was a soft knock on the door. The next thing he knew Kim was poking her head in the door. "Hey Tommy and me have dinner ready. So wake up Jen so you two love birds can join us" Kim teased. Wes nodded his head and Kim left to give them privacy.

"Jen time to wake up" Wes said rubbing her back a little. Jen groaned and slowly started to wake up. "What time is it" Jen asked in a tired voice. "I don't know but Kim just came in and said that she and Tommy have dinner ready" he tells her. "Something does smell good" Jen says stretching. "Come on then lets get some food I'm hungry" Wes said with a smile. Jen smiled back and took his hand and laced his fingers with hers. "Have a good nap" Katie asked as they walked into the kitchen where they would all be eating. "Yep I had a good pillow" Jen said patting Wes's chest.

"Is that all I am to you" Wes asked pretending to be hurt. "Yep and you had better like it mister" Jen told him with a smile. Wes smiled and gave her a quick kiss. "As long as I get to hold you in my arms I'm fine with it". All of a sudden they are pulled apart by the sound of gagging. They turn and see Jason pretending to be sick. "Come on guys eat now lovey lovey kissy kissy later" he tells them. "You would not be complaining if it was you and Trini" Wes shot back. Before Jason could respond Trini said. "We will have our fun later on tonight". Trini then started to rub Jason's leg. This caused Jason to start to choke on the drink he had been drinking.

After dinner the girls except Kim cleaned up the dishes. "So what time should we get started tomorrow" Trini asked Jen. "I don't know I say we sleep in to around 9. Then get breakfast then take the guys to get fitted for the uniforms" she tells her friend. After the kitchen was cleaned they joined the rest of their friends in the living room. They sat around and watched movies for a couple of hours. After their second movie Jen found herself yawning and leaning on Wes. 

"Tired" he asked rubbing her arms. Jen just nodded her head to sleepy to speak. Wes stands up then picks Jen up into his arms.

"Night guys" Wes calls over his shoulder as he carries Jen to her room. He gently lays her down on the bed and covers her up. Wes then walks over to the other side of the bed and gets in. Jen rolls over and kisses him passionately. "Night Wes love you" Jen says in a soft voice. "Night Jen love you too get some sleep". Wes then kisses her forehead and she snuggles close to his side. Wes for a few minutes just lays there. Watching her sleep so peacefully. Wes just hoped that he could continue to help bring her that peace. After a few minutes Wes finally fell asleep as well.

The next morning Jen woke up feeling rested. "Morning Wes" she said rubbing the sleep from her eyes. When she did not get a response she felt around for him. "Wes" she said opening her eyes when she did not feel him. She then saw that she was alone in bed. Jen slowly got out of bed and walked out of her room. She heard the sound of people talking in the kitchen. So she deiced to see who was up. When she got there she found Tommy, Kim, Jason, and Trini all there at the table. She then turned to the stove and saw Wes making breakfast. "Hey there sleepy head" Wes says as he flips some pancakes over. "Morning yourself" she says before walking over to him and kissing his cheek.

Jen then goes and sits down beside her cousin. "Where are the others Kim" she asks. "They are all still in bed I was just about to go and wake them up" Kim tells her. "I'll help you" Jen tells her and they leave the men and Trini alone in the kitchen. Wes watches Jen walk out of the room and sighs. Tommy can tell that he is really worried and makes a note to talk to Wes alone right before or right after they get fitted. Jason places a hand on Tommy's shoulder and sends him a look saying he wants in as well. Tommy nods slightly and Jason gets the message. A few minutes later Kim and Jen came back in with Becky, Lucas, Trip, and Katie following them. All four of them look like they could use a few more hours of sleep.

"That's what you guys get for staying up to late" Kim says in a cheerful voice. Tommy helps Wes bring all of the food to the table. There was eggs and briskets and pancakes and sausage all fixed by Wes. They all sit and talk and enjoy their breakfast together. "So Jen when are you guys taking Wes, Jason, and Tommy fitted" Katie asks. "In an hour or so" Jen tells her. "Wes I got to know where did you learn to cook being rich and having a butler and all" Lucas asks as they finish eating the last of the food. "My mom taught me when I was young" he tells Lucas.

Jen, Kim, Becky, and Trini all work together to get the kitchen cleaned up. Lucas, Katie, and Trip were watching tv in the living room. So Tommy and Jason deiced that now was the best time to talk to Wes. They grab him and lead him to Kim's room which Tommy is sharing with her. "What's up guys" Wes asks as Jason shuts the door. Tommy and Jason sit down beside Wes on the bed and look at one another. "We saw the look you had on your face as Jen went to wake the others this morning. We want to help in what ever is wrong" Tommy tells him. "We are a team man really more then a team we are family. Tell us what wrong and we will help" Jason adds.

"Jen has been acting really scared since yester day. I get the feeling that remembering her uncle beating her has got her thinking that he will come after her. I had not planed on spending the night with her. But she seemed so scared when she asked me to stay with her and hold her. That I just could not tell her no. And I can't help but feel that this is my fault. If I had not shaken her she would not be this way" Wes says with a sigh. "You don't know that man anything could happen at any time that could bring those memories back to her. The best thing for you to do is just be there for her. Do what ever she asks and try to be understanding even if at times it gets hard to be" Jason tells him gently. Wes nods his head that he understands.

All of a sudden there is a knock on the door. "Come in" called Tommy and the door opened. "There you guys are come on it's time to go get fitted" Jen said walking in the room. All three guys groaned and rolled their eyes. "Now handsome" Kim said walking in the room grabbing his hand. She then dragged him out of the room. Jen did the same for Wes much to Wes's annoyance. Jason saw Trini coming in and he raised his arms in the air. "I give up you don't have to drag me" he tells her. "Good boy I see I have you trained" she tells him with a smile. Jason just hung his head knowing that she was right. While they were waiting for the elevator Jen let out a giggle. "By the way you guys are acting its like you are heading for your own funeral". "We never had to wear uniforms before" Jason told her. "And we really don't want to start" Tommy finished for him. "Well I use to have to wear one for school and I always hated it" Wes told them.

"Sorry guys regulations" Kim told them as the elevator doors opened and they walked in. "Level one" Jen spoke and they started to move. "What do you guys say we girls take you guys to see a movie to cheer yall up after we are done getting you guys fitted" Kim asked. "I guess that would help" Tommy said with a sigh. "You guys are such big babies" Trini scolded them as they stopped moving and the doors opened again.

The guys follow the girls down a long hallway. They reach a door that has a sign next to it labeled uniform supply and fitting. Jen opens the door and they all go in. There sitting behind the desk in the room is a woman looking to be about 50. "Jennifer, Kimberly, Trini good to see you girls". She then turns her attention to the guys. "Ah you must be the boys that Captain Logan was talking to me about yesterday. Well come on lets get you nice looking young men measured" she tell them.

The fitting was pretty much painless for the guys. The woman used a scanner to determine the measurements. So it really only took a couple of seconds to get it done. "There now was that so bad dears" the Woman asked. "No mama" They all said at once. "Good now I will have you seven uniforms a piece tomorrow morning ready for pick up". "Thank you Mrs. Callen" Jen told her. "My pleasure Jennifer" she says with a smile. "So where to now" Tommy asked as they left the room. "Well you guys have seen the city but Wes has not. I was going to take him on a tour" Jen tells her. "I was wanting to go shopping so was Trini why don't we agree to meet up somewhere for lunch" Kim says.

"And what are they suppose to do" Wes asked pointing towards Tommy and Jason. They both glare at him and Wes starts to feel like he did something stupid. "What" Wes asks. "We were hoping that they would forget about us" Jason tells him. "Now we will be stuck carrying all of their bags" Tommy adds. "That's ok Wes you can join them in carrying my bags" Jen tells him patting his face. "Oh come do I have too" Wes asked. "Well if you don't I will just have to find some other big strong man to carry them around" Jen said pouting. "Fine fine I'll go" Wes told her defeated. Jen just smiled knowing that she had once again gotten her way with him.

Well guys another chapter done. Sorry this one took longer then the others. I have not had a lot of time the past day or so to really work hard on it. Please keep the reviews coming.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Later on that day the gang was hanging out at the mall. They were all in the food court eating lunch and talking and laughing. All of a sudden their communicators beeped. Out of habit Tommy and Jason started to look for a place that they could answer the call with out being discovered. Kim saw this and smiled. It helped her remember the good old days when being a ranger was a secret that you protected with your life if you had to. Jen rolled her eyes at them and said. "Guys relax things are different here remember" both guys nod their heads and blush.

Kim and Trini grab their men's hands and squeezed them. "It's ok tiger it took me a little while to get use to as well" Kim told Tommy with a smile. Jen decided to be the one to answer so she pressed the button on her morpher and the others gathered around her. Captain Logan's face popped up on the hologram projector. "Rangers we have trouble down town near the park. A gang of mutants are attacking innocent people we need you down their right away" he tells them "We're on it" Jen says and cuts the feed.

"Come on guys duty calls" Jen says standing up and starts running for the nearest exit. Wes is beside of her matching her speed. Tommy and Jason are right behind them. The others are all behind them with Kim and Trini bringing up the rear. "I hate being short" Kim complains to Trini as they run. Once they are all in the cars they peal out of the parking lot with Jen and Wes in the lead. "Never a dull moment around here" Wes says with a smile as they go tearing down the road. "Things were better until we had to deal with the mutorgs. After we got back from taking care of them things went crazy.

Word got around about what had happened to Ransik and some people decided to try their hands at being evil. It's been one thing after another since then. There has been talk of creating a special team of time force officers to work with just us to give us extra back up on the real dangerous missions. Which would be probably all of them since we get the most dangerous ones since we are rangers and all" Jen tells him.

Wes picked up something in her voice and said to her. "You don't seem too happy about that idea". Jen sighs before saying "we have our ranger suits to protect us. Sure these offices will have special armor that they will wear. But it will not be 

as protective as our ranger suits. Plus the armor will not give them extra strength or speed like we get" Jen tells him.

"What if we trained them ourselves I mean between all of us we have a lot of ranger experiences that would be really useful to them and would make them better" he says trying to make her feel better. "I don't know maybe I mean it's not even a done deal just yet. I'm supposed to have a meeting with the Captain tomorrow morning to go over some stuff with him". Jen reaches for him and grabs his left hand squeezing it gently. "Would you be willing to come with me for support" Jen asks. "Why don't we talk to the others after we get back? Then have them come with us? I mean if this group does come to be it will affect all of us right? So shouldn't all of us have a say in this" Wes asks. "Yeah I agree with you Wes we will talk to them once we get back" she says squeezing his hand again.

Once they make it to the park they see large bird things and some mutants attacking the park. Innocent people are running and screaming all over the place. Kim and Tommy run up to stand beside Jen. "It can't be" Jen hears Kim says. "Can't be what Kim?" "Those things are thangas they were used by a monsters known as Ivan Ooze and Rito" Kim tells her. "But they all vanished after Lord Zedd and Rita fled from the moon when the machine empire showed up. I thought they were gone for good" Tommy said beside of her. All of a sudden they hear a laugh that Kim and Tommy recognize. They turn around and see a purple man standing a few feet away from them.

"Well well well even in the future the power rangers are around". Ivan looks at them and his eyes widen a little. "How in the hell are you two still around? Shouldn't you two have kicked the bucket a long time ago" he asks. "That's for us to know and you to try to figure out raisin head" Kim tells him. Tommy smiles at the memory of the first time Kim had called him raisin head. "No mater you all will be dead soon enough. Thangas take care of them" Ivan then disappears in a flash of purple light. The thangas start to move in on the rangers."Ok guys lets spread out and take these guys" Tommy says stepping into the roll of leader. Jen clears her throat and Tommy shoots her an apologetic look and she rolls her eyes. "You heard the man spread out" Jen calls.

The fighting is intense and the rangers soon have to morph to take care of the thangas. "I don't remember them being so tough" Kimberly says as the thangas retreat and she rubs her sore shoulder. "They defiantly have gotten tougher and better at fighting over the years" Tommy agrees. "At least Goldar and Lord Zedd have not made a come back" Jason says with a laugh. Kim walks over to him and smacks him upside the head. "Aw Kim what was that for" Jason asks rubbing his 

sore head. "Don't jinx us" She tells him with a glare. "Yeah the last thing I need right now is for some big evil to try and steal Kim from me again" Tommy adds.

Kimberly shivers and tells Tommy. "Please don't remind me that was always so gross". "So where do you think he went" Jen asks as they walk back to their cars. "I don't know the first time we met him he headed strait for our command center and almost killed our mentor. But Zordon has been dead for a long time. And the command center/ power chamber has been destroyed for a lot of years as well" Tommy tells her. All of a sudden they all get a look in their eyes. "What if he heads for our base" Jen asks with fear in her eyes.

There were a lot of people that worked for time force. And there were a lot of families that lived in the apartments right there at HQ. "We can radio them to be ready for a possible attack on the way back" Tommy tells her as he hops into Kim's ca and they speed away. The drive back was pretty quite for Tommy and Kim. Both were thinking they wished that their fellow ninjetti were there with them to once again take out Ivan. "Tommy what if we can't beat him? What if our time force ranger powers are not enough to take him out? I doubt that Ivan would give us the chance of making it back to Phaedos and get the great power again" Kim tells him.

"I don't know what to tell you beautiful I really don't" Tommy says running his hand through his short hair. The rangers quickly make it back and Jen leads them to Captain Logan's office and Jen knocks on the door. "Come in" came a voice and the door opened. Jen lead them all in and the door shut behind them. "Captain we have a problem". "I know Ivan Ooze is back but that is not our main problem" Captain Logan tells them. "Then what is?"

"Hey guys sorry it's been a while since I updated. Review and let me know what you think of this chapter and if I should continue with this story


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

"It would appear that Frax is back. I don't know how he is but some how he is. He broke into the vault and escaped back into the past with a large group of dangerous mutants" Logan tells them. "How are we suppose to deal with Frax in the past and Ivan here in the future" Wes asks. "I'm going to have to split you into a group of two. "Wes, Jen, Lucas, Trip, and Katie you have all faced Frax in the past. Plus you can work with the silver guardians and not have to worry about a lot of damage to the time stream. We have already made contact with the past and they know that you are a live and well Wes" Logan tells him. "Tommy, Kimberly, Jason, Trini, and Becky you will stay here in the future and deal with Ooze. Tommy and Kimberly I want you two in charge. You have both dealt with Ivan before and know what he can do".

The ten rangers nod their head in understanding. They don't care too much about being split up. And being separated by time which makes it harder to help each other. Tommy and his team walk with Jen and her team to the launch pad. "Be careful Lucas" Becky says kissing his cheek. "You too babe" he tells her before getting in the time ship. After they are gone Kim sighs and Tommy raps an arm around her. "I hope they will be ok" she tells him. "I do too Kim I do too.

2002

The time ship lands and everyone unbuckles themselves from their seats. They grab their gear and walk off of the ship. They find Eric and some other silver guardians waiting for them. "Wes it's good to see your alive and well. I guess you finally got want you wanted a life with Jen" he greats Wes. The two shake hands and Eric gives him a rare smile. "Yeah but I have missed you and dad. I know it will be hard to leave once we are done" Wes tells him sadly. Jen walks up to him and give his hand a squeeze. "Do you want to see your father I'm sure he would be happy if all of you stayed at the manor" Eric tells them.

3001

Tommy was knocked down by a thangas as he was trying to help Kim up. "Tommy" Kim shouts and hits the thangas that had hit him. She rushes over to his 

side. "Are you ok" she asks. "Yeah I'm fine beautiful lets take these guys" he says and she helps him up. With the others they finally take care of the thangas sending them packing.

Ivan Ooze just stands there smiling. "So you took care of my thangas big deal. Now try and deal with me" Ivan says and shoots purple lighting from his hands. The rangers duck and roll out of the way. Things started to look really bad for the rangers. They were really taking a pounding from Ivan. But just when thing were starting to look bad. Kimberly saw help coming in the distance. "Tommy look" Kim says and points up ahead. All Tommy can do is smile under his helmet.

2002

"Hi dad" Wes greats his father and hugs him. "Wesley It's so good to see you alive and well" his father says hugging him tighter. "Dad do you think we can stay here while we are in the past" Wes asks. "Don't be silly of course you can son" his father tells him. Wes takes Jen's hand and led the others upstairs. "Do you want a room to yourself or stay with me in my old room" Wes asks Jen. "I want to be with you if that's ok" Jen asks. Wes kisses her forehead and says to her. "Of course it's ok Jen I love you". Wes then shows the others the guest bedrooms and they decide to take a nap since time travel made them tired. Wes leads Jen to his room and they lay on his bed on top of the covers. "I love you Jen says then kisses him before resting her head on his chest. Jen is asleep within seconds and Wes was about to follow her when there was a knock on the door.

It slowly opened to reveal Eric. Wes slowly moved away from Jen so that he would not disturb her. Jen in her sleep grabs the pillow his head had just been on and hugs it tightly to her. She has a content smile on her face the entire time. Wes just smiles at her before walking out to the hallway with Eric. "The city is under attack I need your help. I would have gotten one of the others but you are the only one up" he tells Wes. "No problem lets go" Wes says and the two men rush out of the house.

3001

"Time force you are under arrest" Captain Logan shouts with his blaster drawn. "Give up now or we will shoot" a woman standing next to Logan with red hair shouts. Tommy signals to the others to combine their weapons while Ivan is distracted. They quickly do so forming their vortex blaster. "Hey ooze for brains" Tommy shouts at Ivan who had been firing lighting at the time force officers that had come to help. Ivan turns around and sees their blaster fully charged. "Say ba bye" Kimberly says and Tommy presses the trigger. The beam hits Ivan and he is 

destroyed. "Yes" shouts the rangers and the time force officers with Captain Logan come to congratulate them.

2002

Wes cries out in pain as he is hit in the chest by a blast from the large mutant. Sparks fly from his suit and he goes flying back. "Wes" Eric shouts and he rushes over. He then helps Wes up and they stand together ready for the next attack. "Man we need back up" Eric says breathing hard."Then I guess it's a good thing we're here" came a voice. Eric and Wes turn to see Jen, Katie, Lucas, and Trip in their ranger suits. The mutant decides that now is a good time to run and does so. Jen and the others run over to Wes and Eric. "Wes why did you not wake us" Jen asks. "You were tired and looked like you could use some rest. Me and Eric thought that we would be fine and let you guys get some sleep" Wes told.

"Just tell me next time ok" Jen asks hugging him. "Yeah" Wes tells her and hugs her back. That mutant was pretty powerful. I don't think that we will be about to handle this one" Eric tells them. "We need help but we left other rangers to take care of a problem in the future" Jen tells him. "Then I guess it's a good thing we took care of our problem cousin" came Kim's voice from behind them. "Guys Jen says as she turns around and the two teams rush to greet each other. "Lucas" Becky shouts and throws herself into his arms. "Hey babe" Lucas greets her."Come on guys lets head back home" Wes says and the others agree.

A couple of hours later after dinner the rangers are back at the Collins manor they are all relaxing on chairs and couches. They talk a little about what to do. "Frax will pop up again soon then with the eleven of us plus the silver guardians we should be able to beat him quick" Wes says with confidence. "I don't think it will be that easy Wes. But I do hope that it won't take to long to get him. Thanksgiving will be here soon and I really want you to meet my family" Jen tells him. Wes hangs his head thinking about having to leave his father again so soon. "I'm sorry Wes I was not thinking" Jen says with her hands over her mouth.

"It's ok Jen maybe I could talk to Philips about getting the cooks to cook up a feast for a few days from now. That way we could have an early thanksgiving with my dad" Wes says. "How about tomorrow" A voice said. Everyone turns to see Philips standing there. "I did not mean to ease drop. But your father has missed you dearly. And you can't promise how long you will be here. So why not have a feast tomorrow night" Philips said. "Sounds good to me thank you Philips" Wes says with a smile. "I am here to please sir I am glad to have you back here even if it is for a little while" Philips then walks out of the room.

"You got a really nice butler there" Jason tells him. He is more then that he is family" Wes tells him. Wes yawns and Jen hits him on the arm. "What was that for" Wes asks rubbing his sore arm. "Don't you know that is contagious Wes" she asks. All of a sudden Tommy yawns as well. Jason and Kimberly yawn as well. "Se what I mean" Jen says then she yawns as well. "I say we pack it up for the night and get some sleep since it is starting to get a little late" Tommy tells them. They all agree and head up stairs. Wes after walking Eric out shows Tommy, Kim, Trini, and Jason where their rooms are. Becky was already in Lucas's room.

Wes walks back to his room yawning and rubbing his head. He stops in the doorway when he see's Jen. She is already in bed with an angry look in her eyes. "Shut the door" she tells him. Wes gulps but does as he is told. She then gets out of bed and walks over to him. Her pink pj's clinging to her body. She reaches up and rubs his cheek with her hand. Wes closes his eyes enjoying the feeling. But that soon vanishes and is replaced by pain as Jen slaps him. Wes stumbles back shocked that she had slapped him. "What was that for Jen" Wes asks opening his eyes.

Wes's heart stops when he sees the tears in her eyes. Jen all of a sudden lunges out and grabs him in a hug. "Don't ever do that again Wes please" she begs him. "Jen you needed your sleep" Wes says rubbing her back. "So did you" Jen says pulling away a little to look him in the eyes. "Ok I'm sorry you're right I just wanted to let you rest. But I promise I will at least wake you and let you know what is going on from now on" Wes promises. "Come on lets get some sleep and move past this" Jen says tugging his arm in the direction of the bed. They were both asleep with in seconds of laying down and snuggling close to each other.

Another chapter done. I don't know when I will be updating this story again. Hopefully I will be able to within a few days. As always please review and thanks for the reviews I already have gotten.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

That next morning Jen slowly woke up feeling watched. She slowly lifts her head off Wes's chest and their eyes meet. "Morning" Jen says and kisses him softly. "Morning to you too" he tells her with a smile. "I was just going to wake you. Philips came in a few minutes ago and said breakfast was just about ready. He said the others were already downstairs in the living room watching tv" he tells her. Jen nods her head and yawns before getting up. They quickly get dressed and walk down the stairs holding hands. "About time you two love birds stay up to late doing the no no" Jason asks with a laugh. "No for you information mister we fell asleep as soon as we got in bed" Jen said her face a little red. "But you wanted to I can see it in your eyes" Becky teased her sister. Jen groans and hides her face in Wes's chest as he wraps an arm around her.

"Just because you guys are all horny and kinky does not mean me and Jen are. So please back off and respect our privacy. Or I will have to hurt all of you" Wes says coming to Jen's aid. "Spoiled sport" Kim says sticking her tongue out at him. Jen take her face out of Wes's chest and does the same to Kim. "Children please what are we two" Tommy asks rubbing his forehead. This gets a laugh out of Jason. "Oh come on bro let them have their fun" Jason tells him. Tommy rolls his eyes and continues to eat his breakfast. "So what's the plan for today" Wes asks sitting down at the table beside Jen. "We really can't do anything until Frax makes a move" Jen tells him.

We got a pool here you guys want to go for a swim" Wes asks. "Wes we didn't bring any bathing suits" Jen reminds him. "Shopping trip" Kim said happily and Jen laughed. Wes heard four groans and he looked to see the guys glaring at him. "Sorry guys" he says with a smile. "Somebody needs to find some tape for his mouth" Jason grumbles. "Come on honey we are not that bad" Trini says patting Jason's back. He just shoots her a look saying yeah right. All of a sudden Circuit came flying into the room. "Guys there's a mutant attacking the city" he tells them. All of a sudden Eric's voice comes off of Wes's communicator. "Wes there's a" "attack on the city I know we are on the way" Wes tells him.

They all morph before calling on their cycles and taking off towards the downtown area. There they reach the scene where the silver guardians are fighting with the mutant. "Big daddy cat fish" Jen says shocked. "Who" Wes asks confused. "Fat cat fish's father. We need to be careful he is extremely dangerous" Jen warns everyone. They all nod before charging into battle. The battle is explosive and pretty soon the silver guardians all have to retreat. Wes hears laughing coming from the left of him and he turns to see Frax. "Guys you take care of him I'm going after Frax" Wes tells the others. "Wes be careful" Jen tells him.

Wes nods his head before going after a retreating Frax. "You can't run forever" Wes says as he runs after Frax. "Just watch me red ranger" Frax says before all of a sudden teleporting away. "No" Wes shouts angry that he had gotten away. Wes turns around and heads back to the battle. He sees that the others are in trouble. So he calls upon his crono sabers and slashing at big daddy. This buys the two teams to form their vortex blasters and fire at the mutant. He is then frozen and put into containment. "Guys I'm sorry Frax teleported away before I could get him" Wes says looking down at the ground. "Don't worry Wes we will get him" Jen says and gives him a hug.

Later that night they were all sitting with Eric and Wes's father in the dining room eating their early thanksgiving feast. Wes's father had given a very powerful speech that had left both Collins men choked up in the end. Jen knew when the time to leave came it would be extremely hard. She just hoped that it did not destroy Wes. After dinner all the rangers went into the living room for a meeting. Wes found it hard to concentrate on the meeting. But he forced himself to stay as focused as he could. After the meeting was over they all decided to call it a night and get some sleep. In Wes's and Jen's room Wes was in bed while Jen was in the bath room. She came out and found him laying in bed watching tv.

He turns off the tv and turns to her when he hears the door open. Jen slowly walks across the room and gets into bed with Wes snuggling close to him. "Do you think it will ever get easy" Wes asks rubbing Jen's arm. "What get easy" Jen asks raising her head off his shoulder. "Leaving my dad and Eric" Wes asks her. "I don't know Wes I'm sure it will with time. But know this I will be there always to help you get through this" she tells him. Wes kisses her passionately and says "I love you" after pulling away. "I love you too Wes now let's get some sleep there is no telling how hard tomorrow will be" Jen says. Jen lays her head back down on his shoulder and they fall asleep in each others arms.

That next morning

"Time force your under arrest. Give up now or we will be forced to shoot" Jen tells Frax. "You time force pains can't stop me. Not now that I have a new giant robot that will crush all of you" Frax says before calling out the giant robot and teleports inside of it. Circuit calls for the two time force mega zords. Tommy's team's zord had a mode silver and a mode gold. Gold was the same as the first zords mode red. Together the two Zords are able to destroy the robot after a heated battle. After sending the zords back to the future the ranger look around the wrecked robot for any sigh of Frax.

They find his body and they load it up in a special container to take back to the future. "I guess we need to get going back" Wes asks Jen. "I don't see why we can't stay one last night. We will have to call Captain Logan and see what he says" Jen tells him. The all go back to Wes's child home and call the future. They get the go ahead but are told to leave as early as possible the next morning. Wes is very happy he gets to stay one last night. Philips over hears this and has a big feast prepared for later that night.

Later that night as Jen and Wes are lying in bed. Wes finds it hard to sleep. Jen hold him and speaks softly to him words of comfort. It took a while but sleep finally clams them both around two in the morning. Four hours later the alarm goes off and they both groan. "I'm sorry Jen" Wes says slowly getting out of bed. "Sorry for what Wes" Jen asks getting out of bed as well. "For keeping you up over half the night" he tells her. "Wes I told you I would be there to help you out with this and I meant it" they then kiss then dress and head down stairs. After a quick breakfast with the others. They all go to the beach where Eric and Mr. Collins see them off.

"I'm going to miss you son" Wes's father says as the two hug goodbye. "Me too dad me too" Wes says crying. Wes then hugs Eric and Eric assures him that he will take care of his father. Hand in hand Jen and Wes walk into the time ship and sit down. Their time ship takes off closely followed by Tommy's time ship. "You ok Wes" Lucas asks as they were traveling through time. "I'll be fine" he reassures him. Jen gives his arm a squeeze and he gives her a kiss.

When they make it back and the two ships dock the find Captain Logan there alone waiting for them. "Jennifer can I speak to you alone" he asks. Jen nods and squeezes Wes's hand before walking away from the others. "Jennifer I am afraid I have been given the duty to give you some bad news. Your father was attacked on his way to the grocery store late last night to get some milk. He is in grave condition and the doctors are not sure if he is going to pull through" he tells her. "Do you have any idea who it was" Jen asks. "I'm afraid so your Uncle Bill 

escaped prison last night went looking for him." The next few words has Jen feeling fear consume her completely. "He is still at large.

Sorry it's been so long. I've been busy with my hidden past story. I have also been working on a few new story ideas. I should have this updated with in a few days hopefully. But no promises. I know some parts of this chapter are kind of dull and not much detail. But I had no idea how do add detail and like it. Like always please review


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Wes was watching Jen from the corner of his eye as he talked to Tommy and Jason. All of a sudden he sees her face turn white and her hands cover her mouth. He turns to get a better look and sees her fall to her knees and her body shakes. Wes rushes over and wraps her in his arms. "Jen what's wrong" Wes asks as he gently rocks her. Jen is crying so hard into his chest that she can't speak. Wes looks up at Captain Logan and asks what was going on. "Jen's uncle is out of prison. He attacked her father last night. We believe that he could go after her Uncle Sam or her next. "I have to tell Becky" Jen says pulling away little. Wes helps her up and that he would do what ever it took to make sure her uncle went back to prison. And that she would never have to worry about looking over her shoulder ever again. that he would do what ever it took to make sure her uncle went back to prison. And that she would never have to worry about looking over her shoulder ever again. she grips his hand tightly.

Wes, Jen, and Captain Logan walk over to the others who have concern written on their faces. "Jen what's wrong" Becky asks her sister hugging her. "Becky dad was attacked last night. It was Uncle Bill he broke out of prison" she tells her. "No" says Becky fear in her eyes. Lucas puts his arm around Becky and kisses her head. Kim moves closer to Tommy and he wraps his arm around her as well. "Can we go see my dad" Jen asks looking at Captain Logan. "Yes I have transportation waiting outside in front of the front office" he tells her. They all rush outside and everyone including Logan gets into the waiting suvs.

When they get to the hospital they rush to the icu ward and find Jen's mother and other family members. Trini's family is also there sine they are a close family friends. "Oh Jennifer Becky" their mother says hugging them both. "How is dad mom" Jen asks with a shaky voice. "He is going to pull through your father is a tough old bird" her mother said with a sigh. Her mother sees Wes standing close to Jen. "Hello I don't think we have ever met" she says.

"Wes Collins ma'am" he says politely. "So you're the young man that has stolen my daughter's heart" she says. "He sure has mom" Jen says taking Wes's hand. "But wait shouldn't you be in the past. Not that I'm not grateful that you're here for my daughter" she tells him. "It's a long story but now I belong here in the future" he tells her. Wes looks to his left and sees Tommy and Jason getting reacquainted with Trini's and Kim's parents.

They all took turns going in and seeing Jen's father. Jen and Wes went in with Tommy and Kim. Lucas and Becky went in with Trip and Katie. While Trini and Jason went in with Trini's parents. Jen was released when her father approved of Wes. The doctor came in while Jen and Wes were in there and told him he could leave the next night.

After reassuring the girls that their aunt Mary would be safe at Jen's parent's house. All ten rangers decide to go home and get some much needed sleep. The transport that brought them to the hospital was sitting outside waiting on them when they walked out. The ride back to the condo was pretty quite. Jen was scared and was afraid that if she spoke she would seem weak. "Don't worry Jen he won't get you. I know you're scared but everything will be fine" Wes tells her. "How do you know that" Jen asks her voice cracking. "Because we are the good guys. And the good guys always win" Wes tells her. "He is right Jen things will be ok" Kimberly tells her cousin.

They get back to base and go strait to their condo. When they all head for the living room to relax. After a little while Jen starts to get tired so she decides to go lay down on her bed for a bit. When she opens the door to her room screams when she sees the condition it is in. Wes rushes to her side to see what the problem was. When he looks into her room. He sees it is in shambles. There is stuff thrown all over the floor. "Wes" Jen said moving closer to him. "How did he get in here? This place is supposed to be secure" Jen asked. "I don't know Jen" Wes said and hugged her close.

"I think it would be best though if you went to stay with your parents or something" Wes finally says after a minute of holding Jen. "No Wes I'm not going into hiding" she argued with him. "Jen if you are with your parents then you can keep a better eye on your aunt and anybody else that your uncle might come after" he tells her. Jen had been told her aunt would be staying with her parents and her brother. "But what about you" Jen asks looking into Wes's eyes. "What about me Jen" Wes asks. "What if I got my mom to let you come with me? I don't want to be there with out you" Jen says hugging him tight. "And I want Lucas with me" 

Becky says from her position in Lucas's arms. "Tommy I want you to stay with me and my family" said Kim. "That goes for you with me Jason" Trini tells him.

"Wait should we really be that spread apart" Tommy asked. "Don't worry Tommy. Kim's parent's house is on one side of my parent's house. And Trini's parent's house is on the other side of my parent's house. Trip's family lives next to Kim and Katie's lives next to Trini's Becky tells him. "Ok why don't you guys get to making calls? Kim why don't me and you go let Captain Logan know what going on" Tommy asked. "Sounds good handsome we will be right back guys" Kim said and she and Tommy walk out of the condo.

Trip, Katie, Lucas, and Becky go to their rooms to call and pack. Jen makes a quick call to her mom for her and Becky. After she is done she starts to pack a suit case. She keeps her back to Wes not wanting him to see her seem scared. But Wes knew what she was doing and he walked up to her and said. "It's ok to be scared you know" he tells her and wraps his arms around her from behind. "No it's not I'm suppose to be brave" she tells him trying to pull away from him. Wes turns her around so that he can look her in the eyes.

"Jen every one gets scared. It's part of being human. I get scared I'm sure your sister and cousin get scared. Even Tommy and Jason get scared and they are both ranger legends with Kim and Trini" he tells her. "Hell even Eric got scared on some of the missions we went on when we were co leaders of the sliver guardians" Wes tells her. Jen lets out a little laugh at hearing Eric being scared. Wes smiles and pulls her into a tight hug. "Everything will be fine Jen he won't ever hurt you again I won't let that ever happen" he tells her and kisses the top of her head. Jen buries her face into Wes's shirt and sighs. Something about being in his arms always made her feel better

A little while later everyone had a bag packed and were ready to go. "So where are we going to met up for team meeting now" Tommy asked as they walked to the door. "Oh we can meet at mine and Becky's parent's place. They won't mind" she tells the others. They then all walk out of the room and to the elevator. The ride down to the ground floor was pretty quite. They all walk to the parking deck once they make it to the right floor. They all get into their cars after agreeing to meet up later that evening. As Jen was going down the road Wes noticed her looking back through her rear view mirror. Jen did not think she noticed her little peaks.

"It's going to be ok Jen" Wes tells her giving the hand he was holding a gentle squeeze. "I hope so Wes I really hope so." Wes hated hearing he sound so scared. She had this feeling of hopelessness in her voice. Like she had already been 

defeated when the war was just only beginning. Wes right then and there vowed that he would do what ever it took to make sure her uncle went back to prison. And that she would never have to worry about looking over her shoulder ever again.

Sorry it's been a little while. Been working on a few other projects. Enjoy and let me know what you think.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Wes, Jen, Becky, and Lucas

"Wow" was the first thing Wes could say when he saw Jen's childhood home. Jen parked behind a large truck Wes guessed was her father's or brother's. Becky parked behind her sister and she and Lucas got out. "This is a really nice place" Wes told Jen as he took her hand. It was a large two storie house with a large front yard and from what Wes could tell a large fenced in back yard. "Just wait till you see the inside" Lucas says as he stands next to him with a smile. Together they walk up to the door and Jen slips her key into the lock and opens the door. "Come on in guys" she says and they all walk in.

Tommy and Kim

Like Wes Tommy was amazed at the size of the house. It was a two storie like Jen's family's house. It just did not have as big of a front yard as Jen's was. "Amazing I know" Kim said as they got out of the car. She takes his hand and leads him to the door. "Come on tiger" She tells him with a smile as they walk into the house.

Trip

"Hey mom hey dad" Trip says as he walks into his parents house. "Trip honey" his mother says before grabbing him in a tight hug. "How is everyone son" his father asks. "I don't know dad Jen, Becky, and Kim are all scared out of their minds. Which is a bad thing for Jen because she really hates feeling scared or helpless. I'm worried she might do something stupid" he tells his parents. "Everything will work its self out" his father tells him pulling his hand on Trip's shoulder.

Katie

"Mommy" Katie said rushing over to her mother and hugging her. "Is that my little girl I hear" comes a voice from behind Katie. "Daddy" Katie says and 

turns around and gives her father a big hug as well. "I'm so proud of you my little girl" her father tells her.

Back at the Scotts

"Jen, Becky can you girls come help me and your aunt with dinner" their mother asked. They had been in the living room watching tv with their other uncle an Wes, and Lucas. "Sure mom" Jen called and gave Wes a kiss. Becky did the same for Lucas before they walked into the kitchen together. "So when does Mr. Scotts get to come home" Wes asked Sam Scotts. "Nick will be home in a few days. Five at the most. Medicine has change a lot in the past thousand years and people get healed a whole lot faster" he tells Wes. Wes nods his head in understanding.

Later that night at the Scotts

Wes and Jen were laying down in bed in her room. "You have a really nice room" Wes tells her as they hold each other. "Thanks I know it's not as nice as your old room in the past" she tells him. "Jen it's a nice room" he tells her. "So what's the plan for tomorrow" Wes asks after a few minutes. "The others will meet us here for a meeting after breakfast. Then we will all head to hq for work" Jen tells him with a yawn. They share one last kiss before falling asleep.

That next morning at the Harts

Kim slowly stirred after a good nights rest. She felt the warmth of Tommy's body and felt relaxed ready to fall back asleep. But a beeping sounded waking Tommy and making Kim groan. "What" Kim asked annoyed after answering her call coming from her morpher. "Where are you guys everyone else is here for the meeting" Jen asked her face being displayed by a projector in the morpher. "Oh my gosh sorry we over slept give us a few minutes and we will be right over" Kim says and ends her call with Jen.

Tommy and Kim quickly get dressed and rushed next door to Jen's house. Jen opens the door for them and leads them to the living room where they are having their meeting. "So any word on your uncle's where a bouts" Tommy asked as he and Kim sat down on the couch. "Time force is still trying to track him down. They fear he may try to run to the past we just don't know yet. All of a sudden Jen's morpher beeped. Jen pressed the button and a image of Captain Logan popped up. "Ranger go to the first city bank on main street. A man that matches your uncle's description is robbing it" the captain told them. "We are on it sir" Jen tells him before ending the call.

"Ok guys you heard him let's move out" Jen calls. They all rush outside and to their homes to grab their cars. They then rush down the road and make it to the bank in no time. They see Jen's, Becky's, and Kim's uncle jump into a car and speed away. They all chase after him with Jen in the lead. The chase was intense and Jen had to call in back up. They were able to set up spike strips after about thirty minutes. He tried to run as long as he could but the car he was in finally gave out. Jen and the others swarmed his car before he could get out and run. "You will pay for this girl" Bill Scotts threatened as Jen placed hand cuffs on him. "Yeah yeah what ever you will not get out this time" Jen tells him.

Captain Logan comes up to her personally and takes Bill from her. He takes him to a squad car and gets him in it. Captain Logan then gets in the drivers seat and drives away. Jen watches all of this and drops to the ground in relief. Wes is by her side in an instant. "Jen you ok" he asks her and she turns to him. Jen turns to him and throws herself into his arms. "It's over it's finally over" she sobbed into his shoulder. Wes just rubs her back and holds her close.

Two weeks later

Jen, Wes, Jen's parents, Becky, Lucas's parents, Kim, Tommy, and Kim's parents were all at Jen's house. They were all gathered around the large table. It was Thanksgiving and they were all eating and enjoying one another's company. Tommy and Wes felt a bit of sadness that their families could not be with them. But Jen and Kim did the best that they could to keep their spirits up. After dinner they woman all do their parts in cleaning up. While the guys all watch some football on the tv. Later that night Wes and Jen were in bed snuggled close. "Thanks for being there for me today" Wes says to Jen. "I love you Wes I want to see you happy" Jen tells him seriously. "I love you too Jen." They kiss before both drifting off to sleep. Both knowing that what ever they faced the next day. They would have each other and their friends to help them.

Well guys this is the final chapter for forever red and time travel. I had wanted to make it longer. But I have run out of ideas and love for this story. So I decided to end it here. Review and let me know what you think. Let me know if you want to see a sequel. It will be a while if I do make one since I have other stories to work on. Thanks again for the reviews.


End file.
